Speak Now
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: I've never been the kind of girl to dream of rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but if you really feel it in your heart... I think you should speak now. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SONGFIC VERSION OF THIS, GO TO MY PAGE ON Wattpad: SuperPsychoLovely


**AN: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! This was originally a songfic but I had to remove the lyrics because someone said I would get reported *virtual eye roll* for using lyrics in a fanfic! I'm soooo irritated, but whatever. PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS FIC IS TO THE THEME OF "SPEAK NOW" BY TAYLOR SWIFT!**

Mikalea Banes was never one to envy other people. Usually she didn't have to because she was the girl that everyone else was jealous of. But when she heard through the grapevine that Sam and Carly's wedding was coming up, she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for breaking up with Sam. She knew he had been the one, and just because of the long distance thing, she had ended it all.

Mikalea wore a pretty cream colored dress to the ceremony. She had snuck in seemingly unnoticed by anybody that knew her. As she looked around, she saw Sam's friends and family- the people and bots that had once been her friends and family. She tried to avoid them at all costs, but couldn't help smile at the happy looks on Ron and Judy's faces, along with Lennox, Epps, and the bots' holoforms. Her smile faded, however, when she saw the people that was presumably Carly's relatives, sitting near the front and looking like members of the royal family.

In the back room, Carly was heatedly telling one of her bride's mades that she was pinning the veil on wrong. She didn't mean to be so rude, but it was her wedding day and it had to be perfect. She'd already found a gorgeous dress that complimented her model-quality figure perfectly. It was form-fitting at the top and puffed out at the bottom like a princess' ballgown.

This couldn't be what Sam had hoped for. It just couldn't! He wasn't this classy of a person and Mikalea knew that Carly was probably responsible for most of this. She also knew how much Sam loved Carly, but it didn't matter to her. He and _Carly_ hadn't discovered an alien race together, now had they? Mikalea knew the love Carly and Sam was strong, but itt would never be as strong as the love they'd once had.

As she took a seat at the back of the church, Mikalea began to stare off into space, dreaming about what she wished would happen.

Mikalea snapped out of her daydream when she heard people around her begin to whisper pleasent comments. She looked to the front of the church.

She tried to hide her face as the lovely bride finally made an appearance. She knew Carly probably didn't want her there due to her history with Sam. Carly had never been one Mikalea had tried to get along with anyway.

Even if she wasn't that fond of her, Mikalea had to admit that Carly was the most perfect-looking bride she could ever imagine. In fact, she looked like a celebrity or a Miss America or something. Even the way she carried herself so gracefully down the aisle looked like something out of a fashion magazine.

Sam looked dreamily at his bride before turning his head to scan the audience. He peered around peacefully for a while until he spotted her. Mikalea. He hadn't seen her since the breakup. And it was a pretty rough breakup. They had gotten in a fight over their future. She was hoping for a wedding, but he had been hesitant. He remembered the day she left like it was yesterday. Not long afterward, he met Carly. And he hadn't planned on ever seeing Mikalea again. Her prescence brought back too many memories. As their eyes locked, he remembered all the good times they'd shared. She had been with him longer than Carly, and he had more history with her than he did Carly. As his gaze returned to his wife-to-be, he began to get cold feet.

Carly arrived at the alter with her father at her side. Sam looked her over. She was absolutely beautiful. He had no doubt that he was in love with her, but something was wrong. And he didn't know what it was.

As the preacher began the ceremony, Mikalea felt butterflies in her stomache, and not the good kind. She didn't want to interupt Sam's wedding. This was suppose to be the best day of his life, but she just couldn't live with regret she knew she'd have if she didn't speak up. She knew what she had to do.

"Now, if anyone has any reason this lovely couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the pastor said.

There was a pause and the atmosphere couldn't possibly be more tense. This was Mikalea's last chance. She felt her stomache drop.

She stood up right before the ceremony continued. At first, there was a pause. A millisecond where nobody was looking at her, and a million thoughts raced through her mind.

Then that moment ended and everyone's heads snapped in her direction. Everyone was looking at her. Sam's family and friends, the bots, Carly and Sam.

Ron and Judy looked absolutely mortified. Lennox and Epps looked worried that someone had objected, but when they looked at Mikalea their faces lit up with recognition. She hadn't talked to them in a long time. Mikalea caught a glimpse of the autobots. Most of their expressions just showed concern and horror, but she noticed Bumblebee looked at her fondly. There was another holoform beside the rest of the bots' and he was African American. Mikalea inwardly wondered how Jazz could be alive, considering that's the only person it could be. Mikalea overlooked most of the audience, however, and stared in the direction of the alter. Carly looked like she was either about to strangle Mikalea or burst out in tears, but she didn't care. She was only looking at Sam. He looked shocked, and horrified, and slightly... relieved? Then she spoke.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occassion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." she said.

Sam looked taken aback and everyone else looked totally flabbergasted. Mikalea looked Sam in the eye.

"So don't say 'Yes'. Run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out."

With that, she left. She began walking out of the church, hoping Sam understood her point.

Sam ran out of the church after her. He had taken his jacket off and didn't have a ring on. Carly wasn't with him. He grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, he looked happily at her and grinned. He said

"Baby, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak now.'"

She smiled back at him. After all these years, the love was still there. She just wondered what they were gonna tell everybody. Especially Carly.

**AN: If you wanna read the songfic version, go to my account (SuperPsychoLovely) on Wattpad!**

**Anyway, R&R PWEEEAASE! :)**


End file.
